Another move
by crazy cat stuff98
Summary: Tenten moves a lot. So whats the difference with this place? She can be herself, and she feels connected. Could it be the cold glare boy? BAD AT SUMMERIES. tenten/neji...other minor couples


**Hola, and thanks for checking this out. It's my first so i'm no longer a fanfiction virgin! woot! PLEASE ENJOYY.**

**DISCLAIMER--I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT :]**

* * *

I blushed at my reflection in the mirror.

I worked extra hard today to look good, after all it was my first day at Kohona High School.

My hair buns were place comfortably on my head and my eyelashes were curled perfectly at the tips, (just the right amount of mascara was applied).

I was nervous of course. I got this feeling every time I moved I moved, which was A LOT. My mom is in the military and my dad served the country but died in honor. My mom is gone usually from 6 a.m. to 7 p.m. and has about 3 day trips every month. I've learned to fend for myself, thankfully.

_Who should I be now? _I wondered. In the past I had gone from a skater, to a prep, to a jock, to a goth, and you get the point. I helps me learned psychology. I'm a nerd that way. It's cool because I've experienced getting treated differently by different people when I change identities. I don't want to be in the stupid military when I grow up. I don't want my kids to go through that. Sure it's fun to travel a lot but sometimes I just want to settle down and make friends. It's hard to make friends while always moving.

I left my house around 7 in the morning to catch the bus. I was the only kid at the bus stop. Even though I was in a soft, wool sweater and tight, dark jeans, I was freezing my ass off. After what seemed like hours, the bus came and picked me up. I made a mental note to get here later than today.

I walked onto the bus and most the seats were taken. I didn't want to look dumb to long so I seated myself quickly next to a sweet looking girl. I suddenly remembered what stereotype I needed to be. _Be myself? Or…shy? _That would be interesting. Me? Shy? I'd have to be a great actress for this one. I smiled what I thought was 'shyly' and she did the same. I guessed she was too. I decided to keep quiet since that's how those people are. I let my eyes adventure around the bus discreetly. _Cute boys. _I was mad I had to be shy now. One of them caught my eye though. He had the same pretty periwinkle eyes that home girl next to me had. While I thought I was being discreet, he looked at me; no glared. It was a hard, cold glare. I immediately averted my eyes away and kept to myself. The scary thing was that at that time I wasn't pretending to be shy. That boy's hotness made me shy!

When I got to school, home girl, my bus neighbor's new nickname, offered (yet stuttered) to show me to the office. I nodded my head politely. She seemed enlightened when she saw my schedule. We had all classes together. I secretly hoped she wouldn't turn out annoying. "By the way…my name's Hinata…" She said quietly.

"I'm Tenten," I smiled.

Finally the bell rang to get to home room. I obediently followed Hinata. When I entered the room I was immediately ambushed by the strange teacher.

"Hello, youthful one! Are you our new student, Tenten!?"

Damn, he was weird.

"I am Gai, you're homeroom teacher. Welcome! Please find a seat anywhere!"

Oh, yeah. That left a lot of choice. All the seats were now taken except for one. I noticed that Mr. Glare-a-lot was in this class. Great. In fact, right now he was staring holes right through me. I wished I had a seat by Hinata…she was nice. I hesitantly went for the open seat next to a boy with a furry hood on.

"Hey, I'm Kiba!" He announced.

Normally, I would have answered back just as excitedly, but nooo I had to be the shy girl. Then I occurred to me I hadn't been real since kindergarten. Screw shy chick. Hello real Tenten.

"Hi, I'm Tenten!" I beamed. Man, that felt good.

I glanced around at the class and everyone one seemed to be working on a sheet of paper. Except for the butt head across the room that was staring.

* * *

**So please review. I'll update after 3 reviews. Haha, i really hope you enjoyed.....................**


End file.
